The Adventures Of Blaine Winchester
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: What if Castiel was lying when he said he's never been to Earth before he rose Dean from hell? What if he accidentally possessed a girl Dean was having sex with? Fifteen years later, a dying woman shows up at Dean's motel room and tells him he has a son: Blaine Anderson- who happens to be a Nephilim. Can Dean balance being a father and a hunter? Read to find out! Eventual Klaine
1. Prologue

**Whoo! My first Blaine Winchester fic! So, this is going to be kind of confusing, but, Glee season 2 and Supernatural season 5 are going to be in the same timeline. However, since there's a time jump between 5 and 6, I'm skipping over season 3 of Glee entirely. **

**Okay, so…I do not own Glee or Supernatural. They belong to Fox and the CW respectively.**

_**August 1993**_

_**Westerville, Ohio**_

Dean was getting restless. John has been hunting a chimera along the coast of Lake Erie for about three weeks now. Sam was reading up on mysterious goings-on in Westerville. The older brother sighed and headed for the door. "Sammy, I'm going out for a bit. Remember- if you see or hear anything strange, don't do anything. Call me."

"Got it." Sam replied, not looking up from his newspaper.

Dean hid the gun (just in case he runs into a ghost) in his pants under his shirt and walked out. He walked until he spotted a burger joint and a group of giggling girls in the window. A group of hot, giggling girls. He stared in the window for a few minutes, then he heard a scream coming from a nearby alley. He ran towards the source of the scream and saw a wraith attacking a teenage girl. Dean pulled out his gun and shot the wraith until it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The girl gasped and backed up against the wall, trembling in fear. Dean put his gun away and walked towards her. "Hey. You okay?"

The girl turned to Dean. "Yeah…you saved me. Thanks."

Dean shrugged and tried not to look smug. "All in a days' work."

"What was that thing?" The girl asked.

"A wraith." Dean replied simply.

"You don't sound surprised." The girl noticed.

"That's because it wasn't the first wraith I ran into." Dean admitted.

The girl was even more confused. "Wait…what are you saying? Are…do supernatural beings really exist?"

"Unfortunately." Dean shrugged. "My dad, my little brother, and I: we hunt all things supernatural."

"Oh…okay…" The girl nodded slowly, still processing the information.

"I'm Dean, by the way." Dean introduced.

"Lin. Lin Navarro." Lin and Dean shook hands. "So, since you saved my life, I owe you a favor."

"Oh. It's okay, really." Dean said, faking modesty. _'Please say sex. Please say sex. Please say sex.'_

"Come on, I insist!" Lin exclaimed. "Oh- I know! How about a movie? Have you seen _Jurassic Park_?"

"No, I haven't." Dean shook his head. "So, tonight?"

"That actually sounds good!" Lin smiled. She pulled out a pad of paper and pen and wrote down her phone number and address. "Pick me up at seven."

Dean smiled, and glanced at the address. "Oh, um…I…don't have my license yet, so…"

"Oh. That's no problem. Where do you live? I'll pick you up."

"I live in the Motel 6 just up the street. Room 105." Dean smiled.

Lin nodded. "Okay. See you tonight."

"Okay. See you." Dean smiled and silently pumped his fists.

XXX

After feeding Sam dinner and reminding him of the rules again, Dean left with Lin. Lin and Dean were beginning to crush on each other hard. After the movie, Lin invited Dean over to her house. They went upstairs to her room and started making out. Unbeknownst to them, someone watched in the window. A short girl with glowing white eyes. Oh, don't worry- it's not Lillith. Actually, it was the angel Castiel. He had the day off, and decided to observe the humans. He took a special interest in Dean and the girl he was with. He always wondered what it would be like to have a special connection with a being of the opposite sex. If he could possess Dean without him knowing, and let Dean have full control, it can't be that bad, could it?

So, Castiel snuck through the window and aimed to possess Dean, but he moved out of the way too fast, so Castiel ended up possessing the girl. The girl gasped slightly. Before Castiel could fix his error, Dean was on top of the girl, both their pants down…

XXX

Lin felt something strange during her intercourse with Dean. She felt a little out of it for a few seconds, then regained control. What happened? The next morning, Lin stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. A white light shone above her.

'_Be not afraid. For I am an angel of the Lord: Castiel.'_

"Castiel? As in the angel of Thursday?" Lin asked.

'_You've done your homework. I owe you an apology. I possessed you while you were having intercourse.'_

"May I ask why?" Lin asked, with controlled anger.

'_I wanted to see what it was like to connect with someone like that.'_

"What- there are no girl angels?" Lin asked sarcastically.

'_None that I'm…attracted to.'_

Lin sighed and bowed her head. "Okay. Fine. Apology accepted. I hope I never see you again."

'_Understood. Farewell.'_

Lin sighed. Possessed by an angel. Hmm. _'Well, hopefully, that's the end of it.'_

Little did she know, Dean and Castiel left her a nine month souvenir of their tryst.


	2. Nephillim

**Okay, guys, this starts about a week after the season 5 episode "Free To Be You And Me". I noticed that Sam and Dean spend an awful lot of time in Ohio in season 5, so, this is the perfect place to start!**

**Oh- remember: this starts just before season 2 of Glee begins. I know it's 2010-11 in season 2, but…there is a reason I'm doing this. It's hard to explain, so just bear with me.**

_**July 2009**_

On a long, quiet stretch of highway, a young boy of about fifteen drove a small, red VW beetle car. He glanced over at his mother, who was napping. Her face was sunken with illness, there were black circles below her eyes, and her limbs were all skin and bone. The boy took one of her frail hands in his. His mother squeezed his hand gently and woke up.

"You sure you want to do this?" The boy asked.

The woman nodded. "I have no other choice, Blaine. I don't want you in foster care."

Blaine nodded. "How do you even know where this guy is?"

"I've been tracking him for the last couple of years." She explained. "He's a hunter, so…he's not easy to find."

"But you know what car he drives and what he looks like?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. A black 1967 Chevy Impala." The woman explained. "He has brown hair and green eyes. He also has a younger brother, but I've never met him."

"How do you know he's here in Toledo?" Blaine asked.

"There's been some strange activity going on in the last few days." Blaine's mother explained. "Two men found dead with their insides missing, but no signs of evisceration. This seems like their kind of thing."

"And if he's not here?"

"Then hopefully some other hunter will know where to find him." The woman looked around and spotted the impala turn a corner. "Oh! There he is! Follow him!"

Blaine swerved around the corner and kept a safe distance from the car. The car turned into a motel parking lot. Blaine parked at the side, and the two watched a man in his late twenties climb out of the car and head to a room on the first floor.

"Is that him?" Blaine wondered.

"Yeah…that's your dad."

XXX

Dean was glad he and Sam patched things up. They were all each other has, after all. Sure, the apocalypse is coming and Lucifer and Michael want to wear them to prom, but things could be worse.

"I'm surprised you don't have food with you." Sam remarked.

"Haha. There are more important things." He looked out the window, then went to his bag to get his gun. "I was followed here."

"And you let them lead you here?" Sam asked in surprise.

"I needed backup." Dean shrugged. Sam stood and grabbed a gun. "Okay, stand in the corner by the door." Sam obeyed, and someone knocked. Dean held his gun behind his back and opened the door. He was surprised to see Lin. "You look familiar."

"Westerville, 1993. You saved me from a wraith." Lin smiled. "Hello, Dean. It's been a long time."

"Lin? Wow…uh…you- you look…"

"Like hell. I know." Lin smirked. "May I come in?"

Dean nodded and let her in. He mouthed "salt, holy water, and silver" to Sam. "This is my brother Sam."

"Hi, Sam. Nice to meet you."

Sam cleared his throat. "Likewise." He headed to his bag to grab the salt, holy water, and silver knife. "This is just to make sure you're all…you." Lin nodded and held her arms out. Sam threw the salt and water at her. She took the silver knife and squeezed it.

Dean nodded in satisfaction. "So…what brings you here?"

"I have something I need to tell you." Lin replied. "That night we slept together…we conceived a child."

Dean's legs were jelly. He dropped down on a bed. He's a dad? "How…how do you know?"

"I ran the DNA tests twice." Lin explained. "You were the first boy I slept with in six months. I didn't sleep with anyone else until a month afterwards, and he was born exactly nine months from the night we slept together. He's yours."

Dean's stomach dropped. "Oh my God…oh…my…god. Uh…why…why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"Because I'm dying." Lin replied. "I have been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. It's been almost six weeks already. I could be dead any second."

"So, why have you never told him before?" Sam asked.

"Well, for one thing, I couldn't find you. You disappeared after that night." Lin raised her eyebrows. "Then I found out you're a hunter, traveling from place to place killing supernatural beings. I didn't want Blaine to be a part of that life."

"Blaine?" Dean asked.

"Our son." Lin shrugged. "I…was a huge Pretty In Pink fan. I couldn't resist."

Dean just nodded and gestured for her to continue. "There's something else you should know. The next morning…a bright, white light shone on me. He said he was an angel of the lord. He confessed that he…possessed you while we…had sex."

Fury bubbled up inside Dean. He scoffed and shook his head. "You mean I…that was my first time!"

"I'm sorry." Lin replied.

"Did you get a name? Tell me you got a name!" Dean demanded angrily.

It took Lin a minute to remember the name. "Castiel."

Dean just stared for a minute. Castiel, his friend, the angel that told Dean he was a virgin, the angel that told him he's never been to Earth before he pulled Dean from hell fucking possessed him?! He took a deep breath. "CASS!" He screamed angrily. "CASTIEL, YOU GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE, NOW! _NOW_!"

Castiel appeared behind Dean looking a bit confused. Dean whirled around and punched Castiel in the face. He then grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him up, and pinned him against a wall so hard, a picture hanging on the wall clattered to the floor.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean ignored Sam and focused on Castiel. "You lying, perverted, son of a bitch! You told me you've never been to Earth before you pulled me topside! You told me you were a virgin!"

Castiel looked stunned. "How…how did you find out?"

Dean turned and pointed to Lin. "She told me you told her you possessed me!"

"Dean, I'm so sorry." Castiel replied. "It was a moment of weakness and curiosity."

"Really?! Tell me something, Cass: are nephillims still not allowed?"

"As far as I know, no. Why?" Castiel wanted to know.

"Well, looks like you helping me wasn't the first time you rebelled against heaven." Dean remarked. "Congratulations: you're a daddy. We both are."

Castiel paled. "I don't understand. It only happened once."

"Once is all it takes." Lin commented.

Castiel couldn't speak. He broke one of the biggest rules of heaven. It wasn't the nephillim's fault. They didn't choose to be…what they are. "Is it…a boy or a girl?"

"A boy. His name is Blaine." Lin replied.

Castiel exhaled slowly. "Dean, I…"

"Whoa, wait, before you talk anymore, let's get one thing straight: we're not killing him." Dean said firmly.

"I won't. He's innocent. He didn't choose this life." Castiel replied. "I…I can brand him with the sigil so the angels won't find him."

Dean relaxed and nodded. "Okay. Awesome."

"I need some time to think about this." Castiel replied, then disappeared.

"N- urrrggghh! You are infuriating!" Dean yelled.

Sam turned to Lin. "So, you raised him all by yourself."

"Actually…my parents made me give him up for adoption." Lin explained. "A family friend of ours couldn't conceive more children, so, they adopted him. However, um…last year, they…in a sense, gave him back to me."

"Why?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"Because they don't like who he is." Lin said simply.

Dean scoffed. "Assholes."

"I know." Lin mused. "I don't want to put him in foster care, so…I'm giving him to you after I…after I die."

Dean exhaled slowly and sat down. "Look, Lin…the truth is…we are hunters. We travel everywhere, and this job is very dangerous. This isn't a good life for Blaine to have. In fact, I don't want Blaine to have the life of a hunter."

"You could always quit." Lin shrugged.

"That's the thing: there is no leaving this life no matter what." Dean explained. "You think I haven't tried to live a normal, apple pie life? Believe me- if I could, I would. But…once you're in, there's no getting out. This is a horrible lifestyle, and I wish to God I never got into it."

Lin sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Well, he pretty much is already. He has powers. Super strength, he can knock someone out if he touches their forehead, he can move objects with his mind, he can tell if something is supernatural, he can manipulate electronics, and he's invulnerable to a certain extent."

Dean nodded. "Wow…uh…that's a lot of powers."

"You actually tested them out?" Sam asked.

"We had to. He…um…he knocked out three of his bullies in one fell swoop. I had to convince the parents that maybe God got sick of people bullying each other, so he stepped in."

"Did they buy it?" Dean wondered.

"Probably not." Lin chuckled. "Well, if you're ready to meet him, I'll go grab him."

Dean nodded. "Sure. Uh, yeah."

XXX

Blaine sighed and played with his phone. It had been ten minutes since his mother went inside the motel room. He was about to text her when he saw her walk out. When Lin collapsed to the ground, Blaine sprang into action. He jumped out of the car and ran to her. "Mom!" Dean stepped out just as he heard Blaine, who lifted her up.

Lin groaned lightly. "Hi, honey."

Dean stepped aside. "Come on. Bring her in here."

Blaine nodded and carried Lin inside and put her gently on a bed. "Mom…"

Lin put a hand on his shoulder. "Blaine, this is your father, Dean; and his brother Sam."

Blaine looked up to Dean and Sam and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Dean replied.

Blaine looked down at his mother. "Mom, we need to get you to a hospital."

"Don't bother. I can already feel my life slipping away. Nothing can help, now." Lin sighed. Blaine was already crying. She caressed his face. "Blaine…baby…I want you to be happy. Grow up, start a family. Try to find a way to move on. It's okay to be sad."

Blaine sniffed and brushed away tears. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll always be with you." She felt Blaine's heart. "Right here. No matter what people say about you…be a good man. Be your own man, and people will respect you for that."

Blaine nodded. "I will. I promise."

Lin closed her eyes, and opened them. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine choked out. Lin breathed out quietly and closed her eyes. He body went limp. "Mom? Mom?" He shakily felt for a pulse. He couldn't feel one. He collapsed onto her, held her close, and wept silently.

Dean sighed, stood up, turned around, and rubbed his eyes. This was too much. It reminded him of both his parents' deaths. Sam walked over to Dean. "Dean...what now?"

"I don't know, Sammy."


End file.
